L'Épopée des Histoires
by NJRioluX
Summary: Il existait un homme, nommé Luxma, différent des humains à cause de son apparence d'homme-chat. Cependant, il fera tout pour les protéger contre les méfaits de l'Avatar du Mal et ses six sbires diablotins qui veulent reprendre le contrôle de Miitopia. Sous l'aide de différents personnages dont le mystérieux sage Less, il va vivre une grande aventure. (Réécriture/en hiatus)
1. Prologue : Il était une fois

Prologue : Il était une fois

Un royaume nommé Miitopia, où tous les habitants vivaient en paix et heureux comme ils sont. Ces habitants étaient des humains et des monstres cohabitant ensemble sous le règne du Roi Delpha, à la seule condition qu'ils ne doivent pas se mélanger. Ils respectairent cette règle jusqu'au jour où les humains apperçurent un être mi-humain mi-monstre et accusairent les monstres d'avoir créé cette chose interdite. Et de ce fait, les mages les plus puissants du pays les obligeaient à habiter dans une île voisine nommée Neo-Lumine à cause du fait qu'elle était étrangement sombre et à peine éclairée par les plantes néons ne poussant qu'ici. Et ainsi, les humains et les monstres se détestent mutuellement et les hommes craignent que ces derniers ne leur fassent la guerre pour reprendre Miitopia.

Et un jour, un homme, un ancien soldat, qui errait dans les bois tard dans la nuit. Il devait, sous la demande de quelques villageois, surveiller les alentours car il se trouvait que certainnes personnes ont vu un monstre entre les arbres. Seulement, cela fait plusieurs heures qu'il marchait sans rencontrer de monstre et sans avoir pu retrouver son chemin. Il avait constament son arme à la main, au cas où il y aurait une attaque surprise, mais il devait s'avouer que le silence des lieux l'ennuyait extrêment. Mais soudain, alors qu'il regardait les environs pour détecter la moindre lueur d'une maison ou la fumée d'une cheminé dans le ciel, l'ancien soldat entendit un bruit à sa gauche.

Ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un bruit que ferait un monstre, du moins, pas un qu'il connaissait. Mais plus il se rapprochait, plus il trouvait que les bruits ressemblait à un chat qui miaule. "Peut-être un chat domestique qui s'est perdu?" se disait-il et songeant qu'il serait cruel de laisser un chat seul alors qu'il y a un monstre dans les environs. Cependant, lorsqu'il arriva à l'endroit exact du bruit, une scène étrange se déroula devant ses yeux.

Une femme, allongée près d'une souche d'arbre mort, tenait un paquet dans ses bras, à peine vivante. Pourtant, ce n'était pas une femme ordinaire car contrairement aux humains, elle possédait une paire d'oreille de chat sur la tête, la fourrure prenant la couleur de sa chevelure blonde. Son corps était à moitié dévêtu par des coups de griffe et recouvert de plaie ouvertes et profondes, perdant d'énorme quantité de sang. Elle en avait tellement perdue qu'elle était beaucoup trop faible pour être effrayé face au soldat qui avait toujours son arme à la main. Mais ce dernier le rangea bien vite pour vérifier ce qu'elle avait dans les mains.

Il s'agisait d'un bébé, avec une petite touffe blonde et des oreilles de chat, protégé du froid avec une couverture blanche et épaisse sur laquelle reposait un pendentif qui était enroulé autour du cou de l'enfant; il miaulait. L'ancien soldat regardait l'enfant, puis croisa le regard de la mère qui l'observait avec pitié et tristesse. En utilisant ses dernières forces, elle souleva son enfant vers l'humain et lui suppliait avec son regard de le prendre. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de le faire, ne sachant que faire avec lui. Cet enfant n'était pas humain et s'il le ramenait au village, les gens seront terrifiés. Mais alors, devait-il le tuer? Il regarda une dernière fois la femme et se rendit compte qu'elle avait fini par rendre l'âme.

Ne pouvant plus rien faire pour elle à part l'enterrer pour respecter sa mort, le soldat repartit sur son chemin pour revenir vers le village, tenant toujours le bébé dans ses bras. Il se demandait toujours ce qu'il devrait faire de lui; même si c'était son rôle de secourir les humains des monstres, en vallait-il la peine de tuer un bébé qui n'a encore rien fait de sa vie? Il devait remettre son destin au chef du village; décider en groupe était la seule chose qu'il lui semblait juste à ce moment là.

Lorsqu'il retrouva son chemin vers les habitations et qu'il présenta son problème à des surpérieurs du village, il se trouva qu'eux non plus étaient assez froid pour assassiner un enfant à peine venu au monde. Alors qu'ils se demandaient ce qu'ils allaient faire de ce bébé, la femme du soldat proposa son aide. Si elle élevait cet enfant, il agira comme on l'a éduqué et donc ne fera pas de mal à qui que ce soit sans raison. Avec l'accord de l'ancien soldat et des supérieurs, le couple amena l'enfant chez eux pour l'élever comme si c'était leur fils.

-oOo-

La vie n'était pas très facile pour le petit Luxma. Sa différence le démarquait très vite des autres, mais il se rattrapait sur sa gentilesse et son envie d'aider les gens. Même si plusieurs enfants villageois l'ont persécuté durant une bonne partie de son enfance, il a toujours su garder la tête froide et à laisser les insultes de côté. Du coup, durant toute sa vie, il ne prend pas vraiment attention aux regards étonnés des personnes qui le rencontrait pour la première fois ou des remarques. Ses parents adoptifs lui rappelait souvent leur fierté de ne pas se fier au regard des autres.

D'ailleurs, Luxma n'a jamais cherché à connaître ses origines. Il n'y faisait guère attention et, à l'âge de 9 ans, il était assez vif pour, en voyant la tête sans oreilles de chat de ses parents et des autres villageois, qu'ils ne leur apporteront aucune réponse par manque de savoir. A part les conditions dans laquelle son père l'a trouvé et les descriptions physiques de sa mère, ce qu'il a apprit lorsqu'il eut l'âge de 16 ans, il n'avait aucune autre information et, en toute sincérité, il savait s'en passer.

Durant une partie de son enfance et de son adolescence, l'ancien soldat apprit à son fils l'art de manier l'épée. Commençant par une épée en bois, l'enfant faisait vite connaissance avec sa maladresse. Il n'était pas très doué et cet apprentissage ne lui faisait pas trop envie; cependant, il voulait faire plaisir à celui qui l'a élevé et sauvé. C'était la moindre des choses.

Et là était toute l'enfance de Luxma. Aujourd'hui, 19 ans, fier et beau jeune homme aux yeux verts et aux longs cheveux d'or détachés, et bien qu'encore amateur à l'épée, il savait se défendre et combattre pour ceux qu'il aime. Avec sa formation bientôt achevé, son père lui avait proposé, il y a quelques jours avant le début de notre histoire, de devenir soldat comme lui, mais ce n'était qu'une proposition. Le jeune homme-chat ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire de sa vie, mais il avait néanmois eu l'idée de voyager un peu. Il n'avait jamais quitté son village et il voulait voir ce qu'il y avait au-dela de la forêt. Ses parents, bien qu'inquiets, comprient sa décision et, hier soir, lui donna une médaille.

-"Ceci, mon garçon, est une médaille spéciale. Il indiquera au monde que tu es sous la protection des soldats d'Udébu. Au moins, même si les gens sursautent à ta différence, ils ne te feront aucun mal."

Luxma remercia son père et, après avoir passer sa dernière nuit à leur côté, partit de pied ferme dès l'aurore, vêtu d'une veste de garde bleu que l'ancien soldat avait eu dans sa jeunesse, portant un sac de provision, de l'argent et d'une épée en fer, et acclamé par des encouragements des habitants qui, depuis le temps, avaient trouvé de la sympathie en cet être qui n'était pas comme eux.

Et ainsi commence notre histoire. Ce n'est pas très folichon pour le moment, mais dans son aventure, notre homme-chat va faire bien de rencontre et surmonter bien des épreuves durant lesquels il va combattre un ennemi que tous craignent : l'Avatar du Mal.

Alors? Souhaitez-vous m'écouter? Le choix est vôtre.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau monde

Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau monde

C'était une très belle journée de printemps qui se présenta à Luxma lorsqu'il foula pour la première fois de sa vie les longues plaines vertes du pays d'Udébu. Le soleil tapait gentiment sur la tête de l'homme-chat pendant qu'il marchait hasardeusement devant lui. Après tout, il était à présent maître de son destin et il n'avait pas vraiment d'objectif en tête, à part voyager. Enfin, pour le moment, il décida de faire une petite pause pour se rassasier et il se posa près d'un champ de fleurs où de nombreux papillons sirotaient le pollen. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de papillons réunis en un seul endroit; c'était un joli spectacle que la nature lui offrait. Il sortit de son sac une pomme qu'il commença à dévorer goulument. C'était un des rares détails qui le démarquait d'un humain normal : sa manière de manger vite, le fait qu'il soit un grand dormeur ou même qu'il arrive à produire un son semblable à un ronronnement. Les petits trucs qui font de lui un chat.

C'est alors que, pendant qu'il finissait son repas, il entre-aperçu quelque chose dans le ciel. C'était petit et difficilement distinguable, mais comme cette chose semblait descendre vers lui, il remarquait aussitôt ce que c'était, avec la plus grande perplexité du monde.

C'était des yeux. Une paire d'yeux qui flottait dans les airs. Mais ce n'était pas deux globes oculaires sortit de leurs orbites, non. C'était plat, flou et transparent, mais c'était assez visible pour voir le contour des paupières, ainsi que le blanc des yeux et l'iris noisette qui les accompagne. C'était comme s'il regardait quelqu'un en face, sauf qu'il n'y avait que son regard... Mais par quelle magie noire ce prodige est parvenu jusqu'à lui? Ou du moins, il pensait qu'il venait vers lui. En réalité, la paire tomba vers l'un des nombreux papillons qui était autour de lui et, dès qu'ils rentrent en contact, une forte lueur s'évada des yeux, aveuglant totalement Luxma. Dès que celui-ci pu voir de nouveau, non seulement il remarqua aussitôt que le papillon en question avait doublé de taille, dépassant presque un mètre de hauteur, mais aussi que les yeux était à présent sur ses ailes. Et qu'ils clignaient.

L'homme-chat avait la machoire décrochée; mais enfin que ce passait-il?! Est-ce un rêve? Probablement pas. Après tout, son père lui avait parlé de quelques légendes durant son enfance; peut-être qu'il s'agissait d'un phénomène semblable à l'une d'elles? Mais il essayait autant qu'il le pouvait, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'une légende parlant de paires d'yeux qui fusionnent avec des papillons. Peut-être que c'est un phénomène "naturel"? Pendant que Luxma réfléchissait à ce sujet, le papillon modifié s'approcha de lui, le surprenant dès qu'il reposa son regard vers lui. Voir un insecte, bien qu'inoffensif, avoir à présent le triple de sa taille d'origine et surtout de le voir d'aussi près pouvait faire peur à n'importe qui. Mais il n'était pas au bout de ses peines, malheureusement.

Il eut la désagréable surprise de recevoir un violent coup dans le ventre donné par le papillon lorsqu'il fonça sur lui. Le choc l'a envoyé au sol et il sentit la dureté de son épée s'entrechoquer avec sa colone vertébrale et son homoplate droite. Le souvenir qu'il avait une arme lui est revenu à ce moment-là, néanmois l'idée de tuer cet insecte ne lui donnait pas envie. Après tout, c'était un papillon avant que ce visage lui tombe dessus; il reste un papillon qui est tout innoffensif. Cependant, il devait réagir vite car il revenait à la charge une fois que Luxma s'était relevé. Il eut assez de temps pour éviter et de s'enfuir avant une nouvelle attaque, perdant une partie de ses provisions alors que son sac était encore ouverte. C'était une vision assez pitoyable, mais en même temps qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire face à une situation aussi bizarre?

-oOo-

Le subterfuge de Luxma l'emmena près d'un village non loin de là; il avait arrêté de courir dès qu'il l'avait remarqué tel une lueur d'espoir dans les ténèbres les plus obscurs. Mais il n'était pas encore à ce stade là de gradation; il s'était vite remit de son attaque, mais la bizarrerie de ce dernier n'était pas parti de son esprit. Est-ce que... quelqu'un était au courant d'une telle chose? Après tout comment ça aurait pu passer inaperçu? Sans attendre d'avantage, il décida de faire les premiers pas dans le village.

Ce dernier ressemblait un peu à son village natal, bien que beaucoup moins boisé, il restait quand même très beau. Le peu de personnes qui étaient dehors se dirigaient toutes vers un endroit en particulier qui, lorsque Luxma y jetta un coup d'oeil, s'avera être le marché. L'homme-chat commenca à se mélanger à la foule, ne sachant à qui dire son histoire alors que tous ceux qui l'avait remarqué le regardaient comme s'il avait deux têtes... ou des oreilles de chat sur la tête dans son cas. Le concerné ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce détail; il n'y avait jamais fait attention de toute manière. Il regardait autour de lui pour voir les stades par curiosité. Ils étaient remplit de nourriture comme des fruits et légumes ou de la viande sèche ou en train d'être cuire; l'odeur en était alléchante pour Luxma.

Il s'approcha d'un des stands à viande qui était entretenu par un homme assez âgé qui, dès qu'il l'a vu arriver, sursauta puis fronça les sourcils.

-"Euuh... vous voulez quelque chose?" Demanda-t-il en s'éloignant un peu de ses approvisionnements.

-"Pour le moment, je regarde juste. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai assez d'argent sur moi." Répondit honnêtement l'homme-chat.

-"Mmmh... prenez votre temps..."

Luxma relèva sa tête vers le marchand en entendant l'étrange sonorité de sa voix. Il en comprit bien vite la cause et hésitait entre rassurer l'homme ou faire comme si de rien n'était. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir car un petit garçon s'était approché de lui, curieux de son apparance. L'homme-chat le remarqua rapidement et lui sourit gentiment pour ne pas lui faire peur. Le garçon lui sourit à son tour.

-"T'es Nekuan?" Demanda l'enfant.

-"Je te demande pardon?"

-"Key! Reviens ici!"

Le regard de Luxma se dirigea de l'autre côté du marché où une femme, habillé d'une étrange manière, s'approcha de l'enfant en courant. L'homme-chat fronca les sourcils de perplexité; il lui semblait que son père lui avait déjà parlé des dames et hommes avec une tenue comme celle-ci. Une robe en grande partie noire avec des runes colorées dessus, formant divers motifs qui se répètaient. Selon ses souvenirs, cette femme serait une prêtresse; une personne qui travaille au nom de la lumière et des esprits divins qui ont jadis créé Miitopia. Il se souvenait qu'ils étaient cinq ou six... hey, une prêtresse sait tout sur les légendes et actes miraculeux dans l'Histoire. Peut-être qu'elle savait quelque chose à propos de ces yeux volants.

-"Désolé, mon bon monsieur, j'espère que mon fils ne vous a pas dérangé." Disait-elle sans avoir remarqué ses oreilles.

-"Non, non, tout va bien."

-"Maman, c'est Nekuan." Répèta le petit garçon en pointant du doigt le visage de Luxma.

La mère se tourne vers l'homme-chat, haussant vite un sourcil en voyant l'apparence de ce dernier avant que son visage fini par s'illuminer.

-"Tiens, comme c'est étrange. C'est la première fois que je vois... un homme-chat?"

-"On appelle mon espèce comme ça, oui. Puis-je vous poser une question?"

-"Oui, je vous écoute."

-"Hey, le chat. Tu vas rester ici?"

Surpris, le concerné se tourna vers un client qui attendait, en tapant du pied, que Luxma part du stand à viande. En voyant ça, la prêtresse le tira vers elle par la manche et l'attira dans une ruelle plus calme avec son fils. Une fois sûre qu'ils ne dérangeront personne, elle lui demanda de lui poser sa question.

Cependant, il n'a pas eu le temps de le faire avant qu'un grand cri de panique s'empara d'une partie de la population sur le marché. Tous se tourna vers l'origine de l'affolement avant que les plus proche d'elle ne se met aussi à hurler d'effroi. Luxma, une main sur la poignée de son épée, s'avanca pour voir le pourquoi de cette crise et eut le même étonnement que plus tôt dans la journée... sauf que la situation était inversé. Au lieu de voir une partie du visage à un endroit où il n'y ait pas sensé en avoir, il y avait un homme, sans visage, qui se baladait aveuglement, essayant de s'accrocher à n'importe quel humain sur son passage. On voyait très clairement à ses mouvements tremblant et vifs qu'il était lui-même terrifié par ce qui lui arrivé et suppliait désespérément de l'aide.

Luxma laissa son épée dans son fourreau et jeta un coup d'oeil à la prêtresse. Son enfant était aussi effrayé que les autres villageois, mais la prêtresse avait plus un regard remplit de tristesse que de peur.

-"Il... il faut l'aider..."

-"Je m'en occupe."

L'homme-chat s'approche lentement du pauvre homme tout en faisant attention à ce qu'il ne se prenne pas un coup involontaire de sa part. Il toucha doucement son épaule, ce qui le fait se retourner rapidement vers lui et s'arrêta. Luxma remarqua alors que, bien que c'est une partie du visage, les oreilles de l'homme étaient toujours présentes, il était donc capable de l'entendre.

-"S-suivez-moi, monsieur... on va vous aider..." Disait Luxma, pas vraiment assuré dans ses mots.

Mais c'était suffisant pour l'homme de s'accrocher rapidement à sa veste et à le suivre doucement, tremblant à chaque pas. C'était comme si la perte de son visage lui a fait perdre une partie de sa motricité. Luxma l'amena vers la prêtresse dont l'enfant se cacha derrière sa robe. La mère regardait tristement l'homme et commença à caresser sa joue creuse; un détail sans doute dû au fait qu'il n'a plus de visage.

-"Mon pauvre homme... je vais vous emmener en sécurité." Annonça la prêtresse avant de commencer à marcher au bout de la ruelle.

Luxma regardait la femme et son fils partir et conclua qu'il devait les suivre; après tout, c'est lui qui tient l'homme sans visage. Ce dernier tremblait toujours, sa tête tournée vers celui du jeune homme comme s'il voulait lui dire quelque chose en vain.

-oOo-

Durant le trajet où la prêtresse l'emmenait dans une sorte d'atelier dans le jardin de la petite église du village, cette dernière lui expliquait un peu ce qui se passait. Dans un premier temps, son identité : elle s'appelle Lilly, elle est une prêtresse de longue date qui vénère les Six Créateurs qui ont créé ce monde et les six continents qui sont présent, dont Miitopia. Tout était prospère jusqu'à une semaine environ où un homme tout paniqué, avec les mains sur son visage, est venu dans l'église. Comme il ne lui parlait pas, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait... jusqu'à ce qu'il dévoile son visage sans bouche. A partir de ce jour là, plusieurs personnes se sont succédés avec des parties ou le visage entier disparu, venu toute seule, accompagnés d'un proche inquiet ou simplement repérés par Lilly comme l'homme ici présent. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix de les garder hors de la société pour le moment, là où peu de gens se rendent et n'oseront regarder ce qui reste d'eux, pas même son fils.

Luxma ne lui avait pas encore parlé du papillon avec des yeux humains, son estomac lui empêchait de le dire. La nervosité de voir plusieurs personnes dans ce même cas de bizarrerie le plombait et il savait déjà que ça allait être difficile à voir. Et en effet, lorsque Lilly ouvrit la porte de l'atelier, les yeux de l'homme-chat s'élargissaient et ses pupilles se rétrécisaient de surprise. Tout comme l'avait dit la prêtresse, il y avait plus d'une dixaine de personne présentes, tous affichant dans leur position un sentiment de tristesse et de désespoir. Le fait qu'ils se sont tous tournés vers l'entrée par curiosité n'a pas aidé Luxma à garder son calme. Quand ceux qui avaient encore des yeux ont vu qu'il ne s'agissait qu'une autre victime de cette malédiction, ils sont revenu à ce qu'il faisait : regarder le sol. Ils étaient partout dans ce si petit endroit; assis sur les tabouret et les tables, marchant hasardeusement dans la pièce et les plus affaiblis étaient au sol enroulé dans des couettes. C'était ceux-là qui attirait plus l'attention de Lilly; aucun d'eux n'avaient de bouche.

-"Je... je ne sais pas comment les nourrir..." Disait-elle doucement pendant qu'elle aidait le nouveau venu à s'assoir sur une chaise. "Si ça continue comme ça, ils vont..."

-"Je sais... Madame... je crois qu'il y a une solution."

Soudainement, tout le monde s'était retourné vers lui, une lueur d'espoir traversant les yeux restant, et surtout ceux de Lilly. Cependant, Luxma n'était clairement pas sûr de ce qu'il allait dire et demanda à la prêtresse de la suivre pour en parler dans la cour. Cette dernière le suit, jetant un dernier regard aux victimes qui tenaient à leur tour de s'avancer vers l'entrée pour écouter à la porte.

-"Vous me croirez sans doute pas... mais vu ce que j'ai vu, j'ai envie de me dire le contraire."

-"Faites donc, jeune homme, faites donc..."

-"Avant que j'arrive ici tout à fait par hasard... j'ai été attaqué par un espèce de... monstre papillon..."

-"Pardon? Un monstre dites-vous? Mais les monstre ont été banni depuis..."

Lilly se taisait, ne sachant pas si elle devait finir sa phrase en fixant les traits uniques du jeune homme, à savoir ses oreilles de chat et ses yeux. Ce dernier, remarquant cela, lui faisait gentiment signe qu'il n'en ferait rien de sa remarque et commença son témoinage de ce qu'il a vu. La prêtresse l'écoutait avec grand intérêt, fronçant les sourcils parfois, avant de réfléchir sur le sujet.

-"Effectivement... s'il s'agit d'une paire d'yeux d'une des victimes, il y a encore de l'espoir."

-"Je dois vous le dire tout de suite : je n'ai pas eu le courage de tuer ce monstre. Ça aurait sans doute réglé le problème, mais..."

-"Je vous comprend. Vous êtes un homme bon, Monsieur Luxma."

-"... Mais je suppose que, par pur théorie, ça voudrait le coup d'essayer..."

-"Si ça sauve l'un de ses pauvres personnes... je pense que je ne pourrais pas vous en vouloir."

La prêtresse baissa la tête avant que, en entendant un bruit, tous les deux regardaient la porte de l'atelier se claquer contre le mur et plusieurs personnes qui, pour ceux qui le peuvent, regardaient avec espérance l'homme-chat.

-"Si vous plait, monsieur..." Disait un jeune sans yeux qui s'accorchait à une autre personne. "Je veux sortir de ce cauchemar. Je veux revoir ma maman..."

Luxma avait l'impression que son coeur était tombé dans son estomac tellement cette vision était affligeante et devait se rendre compte à l'évidence : il ne pouvait pas laisser ces humains dans cet état. Sa bonté ne lui permettait pas. Il regarda une nouvelle fois la prêtresse qui s'avança vers les victimes en leur disant de rester à l'intérieur. Le jeune homme, sans hésiter d'avantage, s'approcha d'eux en leur disant :

-"Je vais le faire. Je vous sauverais. Je vous le promets."

Fin du chapitre


	3. Chapitre 2 :Celle qui sème le mal

Chapitre 2 : Celle qui sème le mal

Le plus dur, pour Luxma, était de retrouver ce fameux papillon. "Mais un papillon avec une telle taille et ses... yeux, ça ne doit pas être très difficile à trouver" se disait-il pendant qu'il marchait dans les prairies d'où il venait. Cependant, même si ça faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il rasait du regard la moindre parcelle de gazon qui était devant lui, il n'arrivait pas à retrouver le mystérieux insecte. Comme il se doutait qu'il allait prendre du temps à trouver le monstre, il n'avait pas encore sorti son épée de son foureau. Mais ça n'allait pas tarder...

Il vit, durant une micro-seconde à sa gauche, un mouvement venant d'une créature assez grande. Luxma tourna la tête et aperçut un papillon derrière une colline, parfaitement semblable à celui qu'il avait vu ce matin. Après avoir poussé un léger soupir de soulagement, il s'approcha en dégainant son épée avec un geste rapide. Seulement, il remarqua vite qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses peines lorsqu'il nota que les yeux sur le papillon n'étaient pas... marrons. Ils étaient verts. Mais quelle chance. Un autre monstre.

Bon, même si c'était pas celui qu'il cherchait, ça restait une personne à secourir du maléfice. Du moins, c'était ce que Luxma pensait car, dès qu'il monta la colline, il s'aperçu qu'il n'y avait pas qu'un seul papillon, mais au moins une bonne dizaine avec tous des couleurs de yeux à peu près différentes. Bleus, verts, bruns, noisettes et il y avait même une paire de yeux rouges et une autre violette. Il fallait dire que voir tous ces papillons monstrueux danser au dessus des fleurs était un spectacle aussi étrange qu'envoûtant. Si bien que l'homme-chat prit du temps avant de s'apercevoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un au milieu de cette danse.

C'était... semblerait-il une femme, du moins au premier regard. Mais il était clair qu'elle n'était pas humaine, non. C'était une sorte d'hybride comme lui, sauf qu'elle n'avait pas d'oreilles de chat, mais des longues cornes couleur ivoire sur la tête. Elle avait des grandes ailes de chauve-souris de couleur olive qui s'étendaient dans son dos avec l'intérieur des ailes avec des motifs semblable à ceux d'un papillon vert; ils étaient étirées comme si elle voulait sentir le vent avec eux. Niveau vestimentaire, elle portait une sorte d'armure sur la poitrine et une robe de couleur verte avec, en bas de la robe et sur la collerette, plusieurs fleurs et feuilles attachées ensemble sur le tissu. C'était un ensemble assez élégant, se mariant bien avec la peau blanche et pâle de la créature et à sa longue chevelure d'albâtre avec un léger teint vert clair. Elle semblait aussi porter des sortes de gants qui allaient jusqu'aux avant-bras et se finissaient en un espèce de plumage de corbeau. Elle faisait des mouvements lents et gracieux comme si elle était le chef d'orchestre des papillons. Mais peut-être que c'était le cas...

Luxma s'approcha lentement de la dame, très curieux de ce qu'elle était. Son père lui avait raconté que les monstres avaient été bannis de Miitopia; est-ce qu'elle faisait partie d'une des espèces vivant à Neo-Lumine? Il ne remarquait pas que certains papillons s'étaient arrêtés de danser en le voyant arriver, épée à la main, et se regardaient les uns les autres. Soudain, tous commencèrent à faire un genre de bourdonnement qu'aucun insecte de ce genre ne pourrait produire, surprenant le jeune homme qui s'arrêtait d'un coup. La femme qui dansait avec eux s'arrêta aussi dès qu'elle entendit les bourdons et se tourna vers Luxma, l'accueillant avec un rictus à mi-chemin entre un sourire heureux et une grimace.

Elle avait un visage à peu près humain, hormis sa dentition remplie uniquement de canines et ses yeux en amande qui brillaient telles deux émeraudes. Maintenant qu'il était plus proche d'elle, il remarqua que ses espèces de gants, ainsi qu'un gros col caché jusque là, étaient de la fourrure. Sa fourrure et ses marques, qui s'étendaient du bout de ses doigts griffus à ses avants bras et couvrait tout le cou, donnaient un effet de plumage. Elle avait l'air... ravie de le voir.

-"Tiens, tiens, tiens... mais quel genre d'humain t'es, toi?" Demanda-t-elle sur un ton de malice.

-"Qu...Qui êtes vous?" Questionna l'homme-chat à son tour.

-"Cela n'a aucune importance, voyoooons. Pourquoi venez vous arrêter notre danse?"

-"Votre danse? Que... avec ces choses?"

-"Choses. Il y a bien que les humains pour nous appeler comme ça."

La femme aux papillons regardait ses amis qui l'entouraient comme une sorte de protection. Luxma les fixait tous d'un air inquiet et fit un pas en arrière, craignant une attaque de leur part. Puis, la créature halèta, comme une soudaine illumination, avant de se tourner brusquement vers l'homme-chat.

-"Alors c'est vous, le ravisseur de mes pauvres petits chéris!" Lui cria-t-elle aggressivement.

-"Pardon?"

-"C'est vous, horribles soldats bleus, qui terrassez mes amis! Vous êtes venus nous attaquer encore une fois?!"

Luxma recula encore une fois dans l'incompréhension avant de se regarder lui-même. Il se rendit compte qu'elle le prenait pour un soldat d'Udébu; alors une partie du peuple d'Ubédu était au courant de ce qui se passait. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Les papillons, les ailes battant avec colère, s'approchaient dangereusement du jeune homme et l'entourait à son tour. En reposant les yeux sur la créature, il remarqua que ses yeux étaient plus brillants qu'auparavant, même s'ils se voyaient à peine lorsqu'elle plissa les paupières dans un signe de profonde haine. Luxma ravala sa salive, effrayé de ce qu'il pensait de ce qu'elle comptait faire.

-"Vous, les humains, vous êtes une honte pour l'Histoire de Miitopia, et vous osez tout vous approprier. Quelle bande de vermiceaux!" rugit-elle.

-"..."

Luxma ne disait rien; qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire de toute façon? Elle avait l'air bien remonté contre lui, malgré le fait qu'il n'était pas totalement humain. Cependant, il ne laissa pas son emprise sur son épée se relâcher, il était prêt à se défendre à tout instant. La créature leva son bras noir, les doigts figés dans un geste de claquement de doigt. Le corps de l'homme-chat se tendit, sentant déjà les millions de pattes d'insecte géant sur lui, tentant d'arracher chaque centimètre de sa peau.

-"Mmmh... c'est dommage. Tu avais l'air beau garçon."

Clac!

Et soudain, la fin du monde.

La totalité des papillons se rua vers le pauvre Luxma qui, avant même de se faire attaquer, s'était figé dans une vaine tentative de se protéger avec ses bras. Le bruit des insectes lui vrillait les tympans, le torturait d'une bien horrible manière. Il sentit chaque coup de l'ennemi sur tout son corps, l'empêchant en quelque sorte de tomber par terre. Il n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux pour voir si la dame aux papillons était toujours là, mais ça n'avait plus vraiment d'importance maintenant. Il allait mourir de toute façon.

A présent, il était à genou, sentant une douleur dans son crâne, ainsi qu'un liquide chaud qui coulait sur sa tête. L'un des papillon avait réussi à lui entailler le front. C'était à ce moment là que Luxma s'était imaginé à quoi il ressemblait là, à genoux, craignant de simples papillons. A ce moment qu'il s'était dit "Si je dois mourir maintenant, autant que ce soit en se défendant". L'homme-chat reprit son épée après l'avoir cherché en tapotant le sol et d'un bond, il se releva, repoussant quelques papillons dans le geste. Aveuglément, il balanca son bras armé dans les airs, espérant toucher quelques ennemis au passage. Et effectivement, c'était ce qui se passa : de nombreux insectes, certains que leur adversaire était trop faible, s'étaient élancés sur lui, sans craindre la lame qui pourtant les coupa en deux. Au bout d'un moment, il y n'avait plus assez de papillons pour couvrir la vue de Luxma qui, en remarquant que le bourdonnement se faisait plus faible, ouvrit les yeux.

Sa lame était trempée d'un liquide vert qui le mit aussitôt mal à l'aise, mais c'était sans compter l'étrangeté de ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Plusieurs yeux, dans le même état que celui qu'il avait vu ce matin, flottaient partout dans le ciel et rien de plus. Cependant, il ne devait pas rester trop concentré sur ce détail car les papillons, qui s'étaient arrêtés pour former un groupe, fonçaient à nouveau sur lui. L'homme-chat s'était retourné à temps pour se protèger, et trancher deux insectes au passage. Dès que leurs ailes se brisaient sur sa lame, les papillons se vaporisaient et se transformaient en paires d'yeux qui s'envolaient immédiatement dans le ciel pour rejoindre les autres. Et rien d'autre.

Les papillons semblaient être déstablilisés à présent et commençaient à partir du côté opposé à Luxma. Alors qu'il se demandait s'il les avait fait fuir, il entendait derrière lui des cris qui pourrait être comparés à des cris de guerre. En se retournant, il s'aperçu que plusieurs soldats, certains avec une armure plus ou moins lourde et d'autres avec le même vêtement que lui, accouraient vers les papillons, épée à la main. D'une certaine manière, l'homme-chat, en voyant cela, se détendit et regarda vaguement les gardes passer devant lui pour essayer de tuer quelques papillons avant qu'ils ne s'échappent. Cependant, même s'ils ne purent en attaquer aucun, ils commençaient tous à rire de bon coeur. Luxma ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait jusqu'à ce qu'un autre soldat en armure, qui était arrivé en retard, s'arrêta à côté de lui pour reprendre son souffle et rire avec ses collègues.

-"C'était ridicule, punaise!" S'écria-t-il en serrant son ventre à force de rire.

L'homme-chat regardait avec étonnement le jeune homme avant, quelques secondes plus tard, de rire aussi au fait que la situation était ridicule. Ils se moquaient sans-doute de lui, mais il s'en fichait : il était encore en vie. Une fois que tous arrêtaient de rire, le soldat qui avait parlé se tourna vers Luxma, son casque toujours sur la tête.

-"Tu vas bien collègue?" Demanda-t-il en mettant les mains sur ses hanches.

-"Pardon?"

Le garde pencha sa tête sur le côté dans l'incompréhension, puis enlèva son casque, rélèvant son visage. Il faut dire qu'il était assez banal, exception faite des quelques minuscules cicatrices sur le bord de sa joue, rien au monde ne pourrait être plus normal que cet homme aux cheveux mi-longs et bruns et aux yeux verts. Ses sourcils se fronçèrent lorsque sa vision fut plus meilleure et qu'il remarquait les oreilles de chat sur la tête de Luxma. Pendant ce temps, les autres soldats se rapprochaient d'eux, curieux de cette particularité.

-"Mais qu'est-ce que t'es, toi." Disait le jeune soldat en ne quittant pas les oreilles du regard. "C'est des vraies?"

Avant même d'attendre une réponse, le garde lui tira une des oreilles. La douleur fit serrer les dents de Luxma et lorsqu'il lâcha l'oreille, celle-ci s'animait un peu à droite à gauche avant de s'immobiliser. Le jeune soldat était émerveillé par ce qu'il voyait tandis que les autres sourcillaient. Puis, un homme, qui semblait être le chef des soldats, s'avança vers eux et tapa du pied en regardant le jeune garde.

-"Mathias, un peu de sérieux, s'il te plait!" Disait-il sur un ton autoritaire.

-"Mais regarde, ça bouge!" Répondit le soldat en retirant l'oreille, obtenant le même résultat que tout à l'heure. Luxma gardait les sourcils légèrement froncé, contrarié par son action répétitif.

-"Laisse le tranquille!... et vous, qui êtes vous?"

L'homme-chat regardait vaguement celui qui l'interrogeait, assez impressionnant avec sa taille imposante et sa lourde armure qui marquait ses muscles, mais qui pourtant portait des lunettes. Etrangement, Luxma semblait l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Et ça lui revenait lorsque le général réajusta ses lunettes et disait :

-"Luxma? C'est vous?"

-"Ah! Général Antonio!... Pardonnez-moi, je ne vous avais pas reconnu." Répondait l'homme-chat en écarquillant les yeux.

-"Ce n'est rien... mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, au nom de Kelba?"

-"Eh bien..."

-oOo-

Le camp où les soldats d'Udébu s'étaient posés pour enquêter sur l'affaire des visages volés était si grand que Luxma se demandait comment il avait pu le louper en voyageant sur les prairies. Le général Antonio, un ancien élève de son père qui venait souvent le voir quand l'homme-chat n'était encore qu'un petit garçon, était le chef de la totalité du groupe de gardes présent ici. Il avait ramené son équipe, et donc Luxma, dans le camp après avoir vérifier que les monstres papillons étaient tous partis pour soigner et écouter le récit du jeune homme. Au moment où il en venait au moment où il avait croisé cette paire d'yeux qui flottait dans les airs avant de se poser sur un papillon, il remarqua que quelqu'un, une jeune femme, prenait en note ce qu'il disait. Sans doute pour garder cela comme témoignage.

-"Mon cher Luxma, vous êtes bien la seule personne à notre connaissance à avoir vu cette femme." Commenta Antonio en réfléchissant sur les informations qu'il avait à présent.

-"Ah bon?"

-"A vrai dire, nous avons eu des personnes qui évoquaient des ombres étranges se baladant dans les rues de Dépa. Nous suspectons ces ombres d'appartenir à plusieurs personnes. Vous êtes la seule personne à avoir vu l'une d'entre elles clairement."

-"C'est étrange ça." Rajouta la femme en fixant Luxma. "C'est suspect aussi..."

L'homme-chat releva légèrement la tête pour voir celle qui parlait avant de regarder à nouveau le sol d'un air perplexe. Effectivement, c'était étrange, mais pas suspect, du moins pour lui.

-"Rissa, calme-toi. Je connais cet homme depuis qu'il est petit. Il n'est pas un menteur." Le défendit Antonio en posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

-"Je ne l'ai trouvée que par hasard et... Elle m'a dit que j'étais un soldat d'Ubédu. Je crois qu'elle était curieuse de savoir pourquoi un homme qui n'est pas humain ferait parti des soldats."

-"Sans doute. Quoi qu'il en soit, je crains que tu vas devoir faire une croix sur ton voyage."

-"Mmh? Comment ça?"

-"Les environs ne sont pas sûrs, Luxma. Rappelle-toi, le ciel était couvert d'yeux. C'est de la magie noire! Nous avons reçu l'ordre d'obliger les gens à rester chez eux jusqu'à nouvel ordre."

-"Je vois..."

-"Nous avons une troupe qui doit surveiller ton village justement. Nous ne voulons oublier personne. Cette troupe va te ramener chez toi."

-"... Général. Il y a une femme à qui j'ai prom-"

-"Oui, cette Lilly. Nous la préviendrons et je lui dirais personnellement que tu as fais de ton mieux pour aider ces gens."

Luxma n'était pas vraiment stressé pour les victimes de cette malédiction; selon Antonio, et il savait très bien qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, les personnes victimes dans la plus grande ville d'Udébu, à savoir Dépa, avaient été gardées dans une partie d'un hôpital. Le Roi savait ce qu'il faisait : ça restait des êtres humains après tout. Ils avaient des familles, des métiers, une future vie à construire pour les plus jeunes; pourquoi leur retirer tout cela...

Une fois que le général lui avait promis d'envoyer de l'aide chez Lilly pour les personnes ne pouvant pas manger, l'homme-chat sortit de la tente pour se promener un peu. Le groupe, son groupe, attendait patiemment l'ordre de partir. Enfin, presque tous. Parmi eux se trouvait un soldat, allongé par terre à côté d'un sac, semblant être très relaxé dans cette position. Luxma le reconnu directement et s'approcha doucement pour voir ce qu'il en était.

-"Aah. Le chat." Disait le soldat entre deux baillements. "Désolé pour tout à l'heure. Faut dire qu'on voit jamais ça dans la région."

-"Je suppose..."

-"Juste des monstres clandestins, tout ça... Enfin bref! J'suis Mathias. Et toi?" Demanda-t-il en se relevant et en tendant la main.

-"Luxma... de Boibizarre." Répondit l'homme-chat en lui serrant la main.

-"Ouais, j'sais. On doit te ramener... Mais avant! Frometon."

En haussant un sourcil, l'homme-chat regarde le soldat sortir du sac à côté de lui du pain, du fromage et un couteau. Et ainsi, il commença à manger, tranquillement. C'était assez curieux et amusant à regarder... alléchant aussi. Luxma venait de se rappeler qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis l'attaque de ce matin et commençait à saliver un peu. Lorsque Mathias le remarqua, il décida discrètement de couper un bout de fromage et de lui donner.

-"Tient cadeau. Pour m'excuser de tout à l'heure."

-"Oh merci..."

-"C'est que t'as l'air d'un chic type. J'espère qu'on va bien s'entendre pendant le trajet."

Mathias ricana un peu avant d'entamer un énorme bout de pain, tandis que Luxma commença à manger à son tour. Peut-être que le retour sera assez mouvementé avec ce garde.

-oOo-

En début de soirée, Lilly était un peu étonné de la présence de soldats près de l'église. Mais lorsqu'elle entendit le nom de Luxma et les intentions des gardes, elle était rassurée d'avoir de l'aide. Elle pu avoir des informations de la part d'Antonio, d'une part rassurée que l'homme aie tenu sa promesse, mais aussi terrifiée du fait que les yeux soient restés dans le ciel. D'autant que, peu après leur départ pour venir ici, ils avaient de nouveau disparus et personne dans le village n'avait retrouvé ses yeux. Ce qui devait être une lueur d'espoir s'avèra être l'affirmation d'un infini cauchemar. Lilly était désespérée pour ces pauvres personnes et elle avait surtout peur de devoir annoncer qu'ils n'allaient sans doute jamais retrouver leur visage. Elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre...

Elle jetait un oeil vers son fils Key, qui se cachait derrière un coin de table depuis que le général était arrivé, et qui demandait à sa mère, par le regard, s'il pouvait partir dans sa chambre. Lilly hocha doucement la tête et il partit très rapidement. Entre-temps, certains gardes ramenait d'autres victimes à l'intérieur de l'église, toutes tremblotantes et suppliant de n'importe quel manière. Le nombre ne cessait d'augementer de jour en jour et personne n'y pouvait quoi que ce soit. Il allait arriver un jour, sans doute bientôt, où il y aurait plus de personnes dans l'église que dans le village.

-"Je ne sais plus quoi faire, monsieur... c'est juste... trop pour moi..." Murmura la prêtresse en baissant la tête.

-"Je comprend. La situation commence à atteindre toute les régions de Miitopia. Le Roi Taravier a fait appel à tous les mages de la région. S'ils trouvent un moyen de déjouer cette malédiction, on vous tiendra au courant."

Lilly ne répondait pas, laissant tranquillement Antonio partir de sa maison sans ses hommes, qui attendaient dehors. Une fois toute seule, elle soupira, se sentant de plus en plus instable devant la situation. Et puis, elle entendit un énorme bruit au dessus d'elle, l'inquiètant davantage, pensant que Key avait fait une chute. En panique, elle accourra dans les escaliers aussi vite que ses jambes le pouvaient, trébuchant presque, et remarqua une figure devant elle.

Et c'était beaucoup trop grand pour que ce soit son fils.

La prêtresse faillit trébucher en arrière en voyant l'ombre et commença à trembler lorsque, avec une vélocité des plus inhumaine, cette dernière partit comme elle était apparue. Lilly, après quelques secondes de paralysie totale, courra aussitôt dans la chambre de son fils, soucieuse de sa santé et craignant le pire. Et malheureusement, ce qu'elle craignait était devant elle. Son fils, accroché à une grosse peluche comme si sa vie en dépendait, tremblant à cause de son visage fraîchement dérobé. La mère, horrifiée, s'effondra sur le sol, son regard se promenant sur l'un des murs de la chambre où étaient à présent les mots :

" **Vive le règne de la Reine des Ombres.** "

Fin du Chapitre


End file.
